1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose storage devices. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for storing coiled hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coiled hoses have been around for many years. However, their use has generally been limited to industrial hydraulic and pneumatic applications. Only recently have coiled hoses seen widespread residential use as water hoses. Developments in the materials that the coiled hoses are made of have provided the necessary capacity for coiled hoses to be useful as residential garden hoses. The primary benefit of coiled hoses is that a relatively long length of hose can be stored in a small space.
Although coiled water hoses require a relative small amount of space for storage, they have a tendency to become entangled if they are not stored in an organized fashion that prevents the coils from overlapping each other. For example, if a coiled hose is wound up and placed over a conventional hook or hose rack, the individual coils overlap each other and the coiled hose becomes entangled. Loosening the entangled coiled hose can be quite time consuming and frustrating.
One solution has been to provide a wire rack that can be attached to the side of a house or building for holding the coiled hose. Although this solution keeps the coiled hose from becoming entangled, it is unsightly and does not provide an enclosed storage environment for the coiled hose.
Therefore, although coiled hoses offer many advantages when used as residential outdoor water hoses, significant shortcomings remain in the area of coiled hose storage devices.